Wedding Dress
by Strands of Ivy and Sakura
Summary: " It would end, everything is over tomorrow. Elizabeta would be gone from my grasp, forever. " Eliza is getting married to Gilbert. How does Roderich feel when the person he loves the most marries his best friend? Songfic and OOC


_Some say it ain't over till it's over _

_But I guess it's really over now _

_There's something I gotta say before I let you go _

_Listen..._

I sat by the piano, allowing the time to pass like sand in the hourglass. It would end, everything is over tomorrow. Elizabeta would be gone from my grasp, forever. I usually would hate being this dramatic. Things change though when your crush for almost ten years goes off and marries your best friend.

Don't you even dare call me a wimp.

I laughed bitterly, flinging the piano music down to the ground. To think, I would be the one playing the piano at my own love's wedding. I would be standing there, just within her grasp, yet I could not say anything, fearing about destroying their happiness.

I heard slight knocking on my wooden door. A mass of tangled hair rose from the instrument and I straightened up, knowing that it was Elizabeta at the door. Clearing my raspy throat, I said, "Come in, Eliza."

She walked in happily, already familiar with my household. Those beautiful cheeks were spread in a rosy glow. Elizabeta went over and sat next to me, gently placing my hands back on the piano.

A warm flush hit my cheeks, but before I could stop her; tell her not to marry Gilbert, she had already left. Her breath danced on my tender skin, "Thank you for going to my wedding Roderich, it means a lot."

_When you have a fight with him_

_Sometimes you cry_

_And feel sad and blue_

_I become hopeful_

_My heart aches secretly_

_Then just a hint of your smile_

_Can make feel fine again_

_To keep you from figuring out how I feel about you_

_Coz then we would drift apart_

_I hold my breath, bite my lips_

_Oh, please leave him and come to me_

Making sure she was far from hearing distance, a stream of curses rang through the room. My teeth gritted in anger and I broke into a furious list of compositions, ranging from my home country Austria to England. As I played, instead of using the correct emotions, mine was glazed in anger, resulting in large crescendos and accents. My glasses continued to slide down. In all the blind rage, I just threw them to the side, not caring if they had broken or not.

Why couldn't she remember the pain he had caused her a few days ago? Was she truly that much in love with him? Was it not a few days ago that tears were falling from those beautiful eyes?

_I ruffled my hair in frustration as I walked to the bathroom, escaping the hectic field of wedding plans. Voices suddenly peaked as I rounded the corner. My eyes widened as Eliza and Gil was arguing heatedly. I pulled back to the corner, taking deep intakes of air. Slowly, I reclined my head over the curb, trying to find out what was upsetting those to lovebirds._

_"No Gilbert, I won't!" Elizabeta said firmly, her eyes determinedly set in ignition. She raised her hands, trying to push the man off. In an instant, Eliza's hands were pulled back as the albino pinned her to the wall._

_The man smirked, his face barely a centimeter from hers. He said in slurred speech, "Come on Eliza, just for tonight."_

_My vision quickly colored red. What did that son of a bitch think he was doing? My fists were clenched as I got ready to pound him. Best friend or not, he isn't going to talk to her that way!_

_As quickly as the previous emotion came, a new feeling had invaded my mind. Why should I care anyway? She was no longer mine; she had made that decision when she chose to marry him. It was her battle to fight. I let out an angered breath and backed towards the shadows._

_A little thought crossed my mind. Maybe if she no longer was with him, she would come to me instead. The thoughts vanished as guilt overrode me. I shook my head in disgust, even though deep in my heart, I hoped she would leave his arms and come to mine._

_She swerved her head to the side, a revolted look etched on her face, "You're drunk."_

_Using only one arm to pin her to the wall, he removed the other and slid it down her body. His face was twisted into a smirk. He curled his fingers around her belt loop._

_Her eyes widened at his intention. She quickly kicked him in his reproductive area and ran down the hallway. Her eyes were shut as she ran past me, tears falling behind her. _

_My heart cried with her, knowing that I could not comfort her this time._

_Baby, please don't take his hand_

_Coz you should be my lady_

_I've been waiting for you for so long_

_Please look at me now_

_When the music starts_

_You will vow to spend_

_The rest of your life with him_

_How I prayed every night_

_This day would never come_

_The wedding dress you're wearing_

_It's not me (next to you)_

_Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no_

I raised my tired eyelids, realizing that I must have fallen asleep. Traces of the memory floated through my head as I looked at the clock. My mind dulled. Today was the day.

I pulled the glass door which separated my bedroom from the music room. My mind went on autopilot as I went through my usual morning routine. Soon, I found myself in front of my mirror, slowly putting on my tie.

_We sat on the worn couch, our heat mingling with each other. Eliza laughed merrily at the videos we were watching on my iPod as I laughed along with her. I could feel the steady beating of her heart against my chest. _

_I peered at the brunette, my lips quirked into a smile. Her hair was beautifully framing her face, causing her to light up. Her eyes were glowing with happiness. My arm slowly started to move towards her face, frantically calling for her touch._

_Before I could lift my arm, my eyes had widened in shock as a pair of hands covered her eyes. She smiled humorously as she lifted the arms of her new visitor._

_I smiled good-naturedly, was only Gilbert. I put on a slight grin as I conversed with my best friend, pushing my pool of disappointment away. _

I laughed bitterly in front of the mirror. How ironic was it that the person I loved the most was taken away from the person I trusted the most. I could have hated him for that. I really could have. Gilbert was, no _is, _my best friend. We have been through think in thin. A defeated sigh escaped through my nostrils. Admit you lose your chance Roderich.

I threw on a jacket and bounded for the stairs, more and more memories passing through me.

I took a deep breath and trudged up stone steps. Wow, I'm a sighing machine today. I bit the inside of my cheek and painted on a light smile, politely conversing with my friends and acquaintances. My eyes were glossed with a tight wall, making sure none of my emotions were showing. Hell would be loose if someone knew how I really felt.

Feliciano gave me a worried look as I gave him a light hug. "Are you ok ve? " His arm was tightly wrapped around Ludwig. His pale face was powdered with a light blush, still not quite used to the fact that he was dating the Italian.

I just waved him off with a slight smile and entered the white building. I guess nothing could pass through my little junior's eyes. Hoping that Feliciano wouldn't catch on any soon, I continued to march forward. My feet gently hit against the marble floors as I came in, echoing through the vast area. The church was decorated in white, creating a heaven-like atmosphere. Beautiful lilies, white roses, and a million other plants I could not name were carefully placed. It's quite a shame that I had to dampen it when my dark mood.

"Roderich! Over here!" Eliza's voice drifted through the air. I turned my head, finding myself looking into the bride's dressing room. She sat primly as the girls raced around her. Hands rushed as they went from doing her hair to adding blush to her plump cheeks.

Don't even get me started on what she wore. Long story short, the shards of my heart probably are now grains of sand. Why did she have to make it harder by looking like an angel sent from heaven?

She had a bright smile sprinkled on her face. I gave out a slight grin as she waved, continuing to walk away from her. Soon, I had made it towards the large piano. My tense shoulders relaxed. This was my stage, my element. Slowly pulling out the bench, I placed my music folder down and started to warm up.

_After a few scales, I felt someone rest their chin on my shoulder. I stiffened as slowly turned towards the face. I was surprised to see her brown eyes staring into mine. Her bare arms wrapped themselves around me as she beamed. My face flushed and I stuttered," What are you doing Eliza?"_

_She just shrugged her shoulders and continued to hug me, the fabric of the white wedding dress pressed against my spine." I'm hugging you silly."_

_I turned my head away from her in confusion." You're getting married Eliza. Gilbert will get angry." I slid my body out of her grasp and slid farther away from her. Focusing my glasses, I tried to get back to my scale. _

_I felt her softly turn my head back towards her. Eliza's hands rested tenderly on my cheeks. Her face was flushed as she looked tenderly at me. "I love you though."_

_I recoiled from shock, "What, what did you say?" I slid off the bench in shock. Those words I had waited so patiently for had finally become reality._

_Instead of replying, she got off the bench and crawled towards me. Leaning forward, her lips touched mine as she kissed me._

_My eyes widened, surprised at her sudden leap in faith. I just couldn't push her away though and wrapped my arms around her waist._

_Oh god, how soft those lips were. If only this moment could last forever._

"Hey, are you ready bro?" a deep voice broke through. I glanced up, wiping away the trances of sleep in my eyes. Gilbert's red eyes peered into mine, a playful grin dancing on his features.

I gave a low sigh. Well there I go again with my sigh attack. No matter what, he was still my best friend. I could have yelled at him, punched the guy senseless, and left him to die. I didn't though; he got her fair and square. There are a lot of "could haves" with this guy. Running my hands through my brown hair, I replied, "Yeah, just tired. "

I glanced at him, taking notice in that he had cleaned up. The usual messy Gil was polished and fine for his wedding. He glanced at his watch before biting back a stream of swears. "Dangit, I have to go!" He gave a friendly pat on my back, something that he usually wouldn't do. "Thanks for playing at my awesome wedding. "

Giving a slight wave, he ran towards the front of the church, getting ready for his wedding ceremony.

_Now I have no more tears left to cry_

_When I'm by myself I talk to you like you're here_

_I've felt so restless every night_

_Maybe I've known all along this would happen_

_I close my eyes and dream an endless dream_

_Please leave him and come to me_

I pressed the first note to the song. I poured every ounce into the ballad, desperately hoping that Elizabeta would see how I feel. Her figure passed my field of vision as she reached the altar, a bright grin on her face. How passionately I wanted to tell her how I had felt, letting the lyrics to the song I played for her to flow out.

_Baby, don't take his hand when he comes to you_

_Coz you should be my lady_

_I've been waiting for you for so long_

_Look at me now_

_When the music starts_

_You will vow to spend_

_The rest of your life with him_

_How I prayed every night_

_This day would never come_

_The wedding dress you're wearing_

_It's not me (next to you)_

_Oh, the wedding dress you're wearing, oh, no_

"I do." Eliza breathed out. The rays from the stained glass hit her joyful face. Leaning in, she gave a deep kiss to Gilbert, now officially his wife.

_We were at our favorite club with the others. Taking I careful sip of my wine, I looked over to Elizabeta. She was laughing with the girls as they stood near the dance floor. _

_Feeling the weight in my pocket taunt me, I pulled it out. There sat an engagement ring. It was simple. It was diamond ring sitting on a band of braided silver. I knew Elizabeta liked things simple. I shut the case as I gathered the courage to face her. _

_Slipping the ring box into my pocket, my fett took nervous strides towards her. Grabbing Eliza by the arm, I dragged her away from the loud music. Soon we reached a quiet hallway and I let go. _

_She looked at me quizzically.'" What's wrong?" _

_I took a deep breath before I turned towards her. "Elizabeta, Would you- "I started to say. Suddenly Gil popped up, cutting me off from my question. He grinned as he pulled her over. The albino went on his knees as he displayed his ring to her. _

_Eliza smiled with joy as she tackled him into a hug. I watched from a distance. I turned away from the happy couple, tears lining my eyes. I had missed my chance._

_Please be happy with him_

_So that I can forget you_

_Please forget how miserable I looked_

_It's going to be unbearably hard for me_

_For a long while to come_

Friends and family swarmed around the newlyweds. I pulled a ring from my pocket, letting the diamond play with the light. Glancing back at the couple, I tried my best to be happy for them. Giving the ring one final look, I let the fine metal slip through my fingers.

Walking over to Elizabeta and Gilbert, I forced a grin and wished them happiness.

_Plink_

_~End~ _

Well, I'm officially done with my part of the oneshot trade. Rin-chan, hope you liked this! I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, I'm not that big of a Hetalia fan as Rin. If you see any grammar mistakes please tell me so I can fix them. Thanks a lot, hope you read, like, and review!

As always,  
Strands of Ivy and Sakura


End file.
